


Стью

by Takishiro, WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drama, M/M, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Джек уже видел такие глаза. У своих гвардейцев перед самым боем – готовых умереть за Гильбоа и за своего принца. Но то было на войне, у ребят, до отказа накачанных пропагандой и адреналином. Стью... готов был убить просто за него, за Джека.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart
Kudos: 42





	Стью

Джек стоял у окна спальни и слушал тишину. Ему уже доводилось к ней прислушиваться, лежа животом на прелых листьях, и теперь она казалась не менее угрожающей. 

Звуки, которые доносились до его комфортабельной тюрьмы, успели превратиться в обыденность; при определенном усилии воли он мог их вовсе не замечать. Приглушенные голоса охранников за стеной, тяжелые шаги, когда сменялся караул или Джеку приносили еду, шаркающие — когда горничные раз в неделю приходили убирать этаж. Джека в эти дни переводили в другую комнату, ожидая, пока женщины закончат прибирать спальню. Всего несколько недель — а он уже свыкся с мыслью быть грязным дворцовым секретом. 

Однако несколько дней назад ритм, к которому Джек незаметно успел привыкнуть, изменился: долгие тревожные периоды тишины сменялись приглушенными разговорами, беготней под окнами, и пару раз вроде бы кто-то стрелял.

Он вслушивался, вспоминал спецподготовку, пытался читать звуки, как следы. Вот уж не думал, что наука, которую им так усердно вбивали в головы, пригодится в родном дворце. 

Голоса у охранников другие, непривычные — значит, зачем-то караул поменяли. Слов через стену не разобрать, но чужое возбуждение фонит. Несколько раз снизу — из дворика, по которому обычно не ходили — он слышал рычание машины и голос отца. Сайлас стал так бояться толпы, что его выводят через черный ход? 

Больше заняться все равно было нечем. Люсинду, слава Богу, забрали от него на третий день заключения — то ли отец остыл, то ли, что вероятнее, Вульфсоны подсуетились. Отцу, вернувшемуся в город на гефской машине, как никогда нужна была послушная пресса…

Джек радовался. Он не сдержался бы, набросился бы на Лу — а она, несмотря на свою невероятную наивность, ничего подобного не заслужила. 

Ведь нужно быть очень наивной, чтобы влюбиться в такого, как он. 

Казалось, от одиночества Джек начал постепенно сходить с ума. За эти дни он повторил весь устав, вспомнил последние куплеты государственного гимна, которые почти никогда не исполнялись, все матерные стишки, которые когда-либо ходили по его части и все пункты Хартии. 

«Мы, свободный народ Гильбоа…»

Джек тряхнул головой. В ушах звенела пустота. Оставалось только ждать Стью. 

В первый раз Стью появился спустя неделю после того, как забрали Лу. Джек не ожидал его увидеть. Он полагал, что отец в порыве гнева вымел из дворца все, что было как-то связано с Джеком. В том числе и его шофера. 

Стью выглядел усталым, выцветшим, так что Джек испугался: уж не пытались ли из него выбить детали переворота, думая, что и он причастен? Явных следов на нем не было, но все же Джек ощутил мгновенный укол совести. В последнее время от этих уколов на нем места живого не осталось.

— Что ты тут делаешь? 

— Я пришел помочь вашему высочеству умыться и забрать вещи в стирку, — сказал Стью. 

Он похудел, но в общем оставался все той же широкоплечей глыбой. Обычно его присутствие успокаивало, но на сей раз Стью взялся ниоткуда, и Джек не знал, что думать. 

— Это не входит в твои обязанности.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы Стью не приходилось умывать его — и умывал, и волосы со лба отводил, пока Джек блевал после очередной бурной вечеринки, и раздевал, когда Джек был слишком пьян или устал, и не мог это сделать сам. И все же он оставался шофером и телохранителем, а не цирюльником и коридорным. Такого слугу к Джеку уже приставили — новенького, которого тот прежде не знал, а теперь не мог разговорить. 

— Теперь входит. 

Тогда, в первый раз, Джек некоторое время не мог прийти в себя от возникшей между ними неловкости. Стью молча скользил по спальне, собирая брошенную одежду, потом так же молча поменял Джеку повязку на плече, помог справиться с умыванием и бритьем, — и забрал бритвенный прибор. 

Когда Джек все-таки попытался что-то спросить, он очень выразительно возвел глаза к потолку. Разумеется. Было бы удивительно, если бы спальню не прослушивали. 

В следующий визит он сказал Стью:

— Набери мне ванну. 

Тот молча повиновался. Джек пошел за ним и, убедившись, что Стью выкрутил кран на полную мощность, обнял его сзади и спросил: 

— Как ты сюда попал?

— Королю нужен человек, который будет за вами присматривать, но не станет болтать, — тихо ответил Стью. Значит, тот бедный слуга проболтался…

— Так тебя понизили…

— Это неважно, — Стью на секунду прижал руку Джека к своей груди. 

Больше они в этот день не говорили; Стью хотел было помочь Джеку раздеться, но тот его отослал.

Когда Стью пришел снова, он сам направился в ванную.

— Ваш взвод расформировали, сэр, — сказал он под аккомпанемент льющейся воды. 

Джек замер.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом, — торопливо сказал Стью. — Расформировали и разослали по разным частям.

— Так. — Джек нервно облизал губы. — На передовую? 

— Не всех. И потом, сейчас мы не воюем. Вряд ли они знают, что с вами, сэр. — И спросил нормальным тоном: — Помочь вам вымыть голову? 

Джек согласился. Левая рука все еще поднималась с трудом. И только сидя в ванне с намыленной головой, спиной к Стью, который пытался отрегулировать воду в душе, он подумал, что это вполне похоже на отца. Пообещать сохранить Стью жизнь, если тот избавит его от неугодного сына. Все, что нужно — надавить ему на плечи и немного подержать под водой, Стью легко с этим справится.

И страшнее всего была не смерть, а мысль о том, что умрет он вот так — голым, мыльным, нелепым. В панике он вцепился в бортики ванной, развернулся, разбрызгивая воду и шампунь с волос. 

Стью поднял брови. 

— Что такое, сэр?

— Оставь, — выговорил Джек. — Я сам!

— Сэр, — сказал Стью. — Помните, вы как-то раз сказали, что хорошо иметь кого-то, кому можно доверять? Вы по-прежнему можете мне доверять, ваше высочество. 

И, наверное, Джек был до такой степени глуп — или ему стало до такой степени все равно, что он доверился. Сел обратно, прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь мягким прикосновениям Стью. Тот был осторожен, как будто мыл раненого — хотя та царапина на плече практически затянулась.

Больше они не говорили о доверии. 

Визиты Стью наделяли хоть каким-то ритмом безвременность заключения. Джек начал их ждать — тем более, что Стью всякий раз сообщал под шум воды:

— Ее высочество удалили со двора за помощь предателю. Говорят, ее отослали в провинцию. 

Или:

— Лейтенант Хантер теперь служит на базе в Зифе. Я послал ему весточку о вас. 

Его прикосновения были все также бережны, когда он снимал повязку с затянувшейся раны или тщательно брил Джеку подбородок. Дальше этих прикосновений дело не заходило, и надолго Стью не оставался. Наверное, если бы Джек постарался… Вряд ли кто-то удивился бы, что в заключении он взялся за старое.

В последние дни — в те дни, когда изменились звуки вокруг, — Стью пропустил визит, и Джек провел день, меряя шагами спальню и гадая, что с ним могло случиться. Но на следующий день Стью все же появился. Он выглядел встрепанным, напуганным.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Джек, едва они оказались за спасительной стеной воды. 

Вместо ответа Стью зашептал, склонившись к его уху: 

— Я знаю один мотель недалеко от Хелгола, если ехать по десятой национальной в сторону Селы, и потом — по проселочным дорогам. Он мало кому известен, разве что коммивояжерам, которые ездят в Селу, и хозяину все равно, кто у него гостит, пока ему платят… Вы могли бы там укрыться на какое-то время…

— Значит, все так плохо? — спросил Джек одними губами. Стью помолчал, будто решал — говорить ему или нет.

— Вчера его величество застрелили Эндрю Кросса. 

— Кузена Эндрю? — тупо переспросил Джек. Понятно, что рыло у него было в том же пуху, что и у Кросса-старшего, но все-таки. Господи. Несчастный кузен Эндрю. — За что?

— В последнее время король часто интересовался его мнением. Оказалось, видимо, что Кросс не был так искренен, как желали бы его величество. Он застрелил его прямо на совете. 

Джек вспомнил министра, который замолчал на полуслове, ткнувшись носом в лужу собственной крови. Господи, отец, я твой сын даже в том, в чем меньше всего желал бы им быть…

Назавтра Стью пришел опять, хотя был не его день, и принес заряженный глок.

— Эй, — Джек наслаждался тем, как знакомо и надежно рукоятка легла в руку. — День рождения у меня не сегодня. 

— Это не для того, чтоб вы делали глупости, сэр, — сказал Стью. Потом, видимо, немного сомневаясь, добавил: — Принцесса Мишель вернулась ко двору. 

— Но это же хорошо? — у Мишель всегда получалось растопить сердце отца.

— Не уверен. Ходили слухи, что принцесса… что она пробудет в ссылке не меньше девяти месяцев. 

— Но она же…

Неужели у них с Шепардом все-таки получилось? Тогда нет ничего удивительного, что ее услали со двора… Но отчего же тогда вернули?

По спине прошел холод. Нет, глупости. Вряд ли отец будет так жесток с Мишель. 

Джек спрятал глок под ванну, но вскоре после того, как Стью ушел, вытащил его и сунул за пояс, а ночью положил под подушку. Он ворочался без сна, а под самое утро к нему пришел Джозеф и велел не делать глупостей — почему-то голосом Стью. 

Он неосознанно ждал Стью с самого утра, хотя это был не его день, и отчего-то именно сейчас время стало давить, как не давило с самого начала. Он не был голоден, но ждал, чтобы принесли обед, потому что это значило бы, что утро уже позади.

Но обеда все не несли; а когда за дверью наконец раздались шаги, Джек их узнал.

Стью рванул в ванную с самого порога. Отвернул кран. 

— Послушайте меня, сэр. Вчера вечером король казнил еще двух министров. Собственноручно. 

— Кого? — задохнулся Джек. 

— Торнтона и… канцлера Хэнсона.

Джек не удержался от ругательства. Бедняга Хэнсон, на котором всегда держалось полкоролевства и который был виноват лишь в том, что не бросил Джека и не сбежал во время коронации…

— Он казнил его за измену, верно?

Стью кивнул. 

— Мне не хочется думать, кто может быть следующим. С... с его величеством определенно что-то случилось. Сегодня с утра он срочно отбыл в паломничество. 

— Срочное паломничество?

Стью только развел руками.

— Мы можем попытаться выйти из дворца, — сказал он. — Когда король уехал, все немного расслабились. Я дал денег тем солдатам, которые охраняют вашу спальню. Они ушли обедать и, думаю, уже не вернутся. 

— Что же, путь свободен?

— Если нам удастся незамеченными спуститься по коридорам... Вчера я купил машину с рук, пока поймут, что она принадлежит мне, пройдет время. Я... сэр.

Стью стоял перед ним, прямой и искренний. 

— Я не знаю, имею ли право предлагать вам это. Я никогда и не стал бы, если бы думал, что вы в безопасности. Но я... видел короля на этой неделе. И не мне одному страшно. 

Джеку, наверное, следовало бы подумать тщательнее, но от одной мысли о том, чтобы выйти из комнаты, у него закружилась голова. План был простой: переодеть Джека в гвардейскую форму, чтобы они вдвоем могли притвориться уходящим на обед караулом. Простой и довольно глупый; но именно благодаря глупости он мог сработать. 

Джек переоделся быстро, как по тревоге, и чмокнул Стью в щеку.

— Пошли!

Джек грешным делом подумал — может, хоть на этот раз Бог решил ему помочь. Перед ними открывался один пустой коридор за другим. В это крыло дворца редко ходили без особой нужды, а Сайлас не настолько боялся непутевого сына, чтобы ставить охрану на каждый этаж. 

Оставался только первый — там, где были расположены хозяйственные помещения, и потому всегда было людно. Выход один — пройти мимо, надеясь, что в гвардейце никто не узнает принца. Джек вздохнул, сдвинул пониже козырек гвардейской фуражки, выпрямил спину и спокойно зашагал по коридору. Они были уже почти у самой двери, ведущей во второй, закрытый коридор, а оттуда — в гараж, когда Джек услышал за спиной:

— Майор Бенджамин! Стойте!

Ах вот как. «Майор», а не «ваше высочество». И почему ее голос всегда звучит укоризненно, подумал про себя Джек, медленно оборачиваясь. 

— Томасина. Любовь моя.

— Вам не разрешали выходить из комнаты, Джек, — сказала она все с той же мягкой укоризной. Вернитесь обратно.

Рядом с ней вырос один из охранников-неразлучников. Бойден. Значит, и Клотц должен быть неподалеку. 

— Первый этаж, административное крыло, нужна бригада охраны, — сказала она в своей вечный наушник и снова обратилась к нему: — Вернитесь к себе, пока мне не пришлось применить силу.

— А иначе? Ты застрелишь наследного принца при попытке к бегству?

Он специально произнес это громко — чтобы привлечь внимание прислуги. Но персонал явно был отлично выдрессирован Томасиной — люди жались по стенам, чтобы не мешать. 

— Знаете, Джек, — он вдруг увидел, насколько она вымотана; шоколадная кожа посерела, глаза лихорадочно горят. Он в первый раз видел, чтоб Томасина была на пределе... — В сегодняшних обстоятельствах это мало кого удивит.

В руке у нее будто сам собой вырос маленький изящный пистолетик. 

— Вернитесь к себе, майор Бенджамин. Прошу вас. 

Застрелит, подумал Джек. Из-за странной, почти извращенной верности — отцу? Семье, против которой Джек пошел? Собственноручно налаженному дворцовому быту? Застрелит. Еще прежде, чем он выхватит глок. 

За спиной раздался сдавленный вскрик.

— Ваше высочество, — спокойно сказал Стью, — идите к паркингу. 

Джек оглянулся. Тот неведомым образом держал в захвате толстяка Клотца, прижав ему к горлу охотничий нож. Джек этого ножа раньше не видел. 

Прислуга смотрела заинтересованно, но кажется уже привыкла к сценам подобного рода. 

У Томасины что-то промелькнуло в лице — совсем быстро, и все же Джек вспомнил, какие о ней и Клотце ходили слухи. Значит, не просто так ходили...

— Мисс Томасина, — очень спокойно сказал Стюарт, — опустите оружие. Дайте его высочеству уйти. Он найдет, как вас отблагодарить. 

Стюарт... Не знал. Просто не знал Томасину так, как Джек. Не знал ее зашкаливающей верности. Она выстрелит. Возможно, не в Джека — все-таки он Бенджамин, и его судьбу должен решать Сайлас.

Выстрелит в Стью.

А Стью... одно движение, и он перережет горло бедному Клотцу, который когда-то прикрывал от отца Джековы эскапады. 

Наверное, с Джеком что-то было не так. Наверное, дядя был прав — он просто неудачник, не способный хоть один план довести до конца.

Но он не хотел — не хотел свободы такой ценой.

— Сэр...

— Стью, не надо, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста, опусти нож. 

— Ваше высочество, — Джек уже видел такие глаза. У своих гвардейцев перед самым боем — готовых умереть за Гильбоа и за своего принца. Но то было на войне, у ребят, до отказа накачанных пропагандой и адреналином.

Стью... готов был убить просто за него, за Джека. 

И Джек почувствовал себя предателем, когда повторил:

— Не надо. Пожалуйста. Не так. 

Клотц упал на пол пыльным тяжелым мешком — будто Стью сбросил его после пробежки на выносливость.

В следующий момент их окружила вызванная Томасиной охрана. И на сей раз на него надели наручники. Смотреть на Стью было стыдно. 

Он думал, что его водворят обратно в спальню. Но Томасина все тем же невозмутимым голосом приказала:

— Отведите обоих в Геенну.

***

Когда за ним, лязгнув, закрылась дверь камеры, Джек наконец расслабился. В первый раз после неслучившегося переворота. Он сел на койку, выдохнул, как человек после долгого путешествия.

Вот и все. Отсюда обратного пути не будет. Разве что только на расстрельный дворик, и бабочки его возьми, его могли отвести туда еще месяц назад. Он опять начинал злиться. Стоит ли — мертвому?

Джек зло шмыгнул носом и поудобнее устроился на жесткой койке. Интересно, куда они упрятали Стью. Как ты только умудряешься, Джек Бенджамин? Почему, стоит тебе пошевелиться — и кто-нибудь обязательно пострадает? 

Минут пятнадцать Джек в уме репетировал речь — он не виноват, это я соблазнил его, совратил, сбил с правильного пути, а до того он был верен короне, и будет снова, если дать ему шанс… А потом сообразил, что вряд ли их будут судить. 

Остаток вечера он провел в странной летаргии — спать не спал, но обретался в безбрежной и безучастной пустоте. Вывели его из этого состояния только шаги охраны. В полудреме он даже не усомнился, что идут не за ним, и вскочил торопливо, так, что бешено забилось сердце. 

Но тюремщик только заглянул в окошко и отправился бы дальше, если бы Джек его не окликнул.

— Ваше высочество, — отозвался тот нерешительно. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и начал нести что-то странное: — Не могу вам сказать насчет ужина. Нас уже спрашивали. Возможно, будет позже. 

— Я не насчет ужина. Я насчет… Стью Рефиджа. Он тоже здесь?

— Тоже, — сказал тюремщик. Он все не отходил, мялся на месте — будто ждал от принца разрешения. И Джек, как по наитию, велел:

— Приведи его сюда. 

— Но… Не положено…

— Оставлять заключенных без ужина тоже не положено, — ласково сказал Джек. — Я оказался здесь по глупости, но я все еще ваш принц. Может статься, его величество вернется из паломничества и выпустит меня отсюда. Мне не хочется жаловаться на плохое обращение. 

— Не... — начал тюремщик. Покачался на носках и сказал: — Так точно. 

Джеку показалось, что он ждет вечность, но в конце концов дверь открылась и в камеру втолкнули Стью.

— Извольте, ваше высочество. 

— Благодарю, — пробормотал Джек.

Первым порывом было обнять Стью. Теперь-то стесняться нечего. И все-таки они неловко замерли друг напротив друга, как гости на вечеринке, которых только что познакомили и которые усиленно ищут тему для общего разговора. 

— С тобой все в порядке? Они тебя не тронули? 

Стью отмер, шагнул ближе, с тревогой всмотрелся в лицо Джека.

— А как вы, сэр?

Джек отмахнулся: в порядке. 

Стью поджал губы. Тронул его лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

— Жар у вас, ваше высочество. 

— Это от волнения. Всегда температура подскакивает. Скоро пройдет. 

Ему было и неловко, и приятно, что Стью беспокоится о чем-то настолько незначительном. 

— Можешь перестать именовать меня «высочеством», раз уж мы с тобой в одной камере. «Джек» ничем не хуже.

— Джек, — повторил Стью, словно пробуя слово на язык. — Ты ужинал, Джек?

Вопрос был таким обыденным, что его огорошил. И понадобилось время, чтобы сообразить:

— Нет. Похоже, им сегодня не до ужина. А я-то надеялся на последний пир приговоренного. Устрицы, телячий язык, шампанское, все в этом роде, — сокрушался Джек. 

— Простите меня, — неожиданно сказал Стью. 

— Тебя? — опешил Джек. — За что?

— Я должен был подождать, лучше все продумать. А в итоге, — Стью обвел рукой камеру и повторил: — Простите.

— Но ведь ты здесь оказался из-за меня. Тебе достаточно было держаться от меня подальше, а теперь тебя… — он не смог этого произнести и лихорадочно заговорил: — Если у нас будет хоть какой-то шанс на разбирательство, вали все на меня. Скажи, что я соблазнил тебя, обманул, вынудил — что угодно. Ты им не нужен, тебя они могут отпустить…

— В последнее время, — очень спокойно сказал Стью, — уже никого не отпускают.

У Джека ноги разом ослабли, и пришлось сесть на койку. Стью помедлил и присел рядом. Вынул из кармана пиджака сплющенное шоколадное печенье и дал Джеку. Тот разломил печенье на две половинки, одну сунул в рот, а вторую отдал Стью. Тот взял — не без укоризненного вздоха. Вкус шоколада на языке вернул Джека в мир живых. Он вдруг почувствовал, как голоден; обхватив себя руками, ощутил через ткань рубашки жар собственных ладоней. 

Он тщательно прожевал печенье и спросил Стью:

— Ничего, что я велел притащить тебя сюда?

— Я рад, — сказал тот торопливо. — Рад, ваше высочество. Джек.

В этот момент, мигнув, погас свет. Камера погрузилась в темноту. 

— Что, — Джек мгновенно напрягся. Если это вторжение, если кто-то отключил в Геенне электричество, то…

— Девять часов, — сказал Стью. — Отбой. 

Джек со стоном откинулся назад, приложившись затылком о стену.

— Твою ж…

Совсем расклеился. Не может рассчитать ни расстояние, ни время. Не то, что Стью.

— Ты ведь служил в спецназе?

Тот не удивился вопросу.

— Служил. Я ведь рассказывал.

— Упоминал, — поправил Джек. — Расскажи сейчас. 

— Сейчас? — в голосе Стью ему послышалась улыбка. Глаза привыкли к темноте; первым он рассмотрел светлый квадрат — окошко, через которое проникало ночное освещение из коридора. Потом — фигуру рядом. 

— Конечно, если у тебя масса срочных дел…

На сей раз Стью рассмеялся. Сел на скамейку поглубже, потянул Джека на себя. Тот с удовольствием улегся головой ему на колени. Сейчас, в камере, в темноте все различия между ними стерлись. Стью запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Разбирая их на пряди, стал негромко рассказывать — о том, как после гибели отца его отдали в кадетскую школу, а потом стипендиатом отправили в Академию. Прошел через ту же учебку, что и Джек, несколькими годами ранее. 

Джек слушал его с жадностью, которая удивляла его самого. Раньше он никогда не расспрашивал Стью о прошлом; достаточно было, что телохранитель рядом и не станет ломаться, если прийти к нему за утешением. Стью все так же нежно перебирал его волосы, наверное, в надежде, что он заснет и можно будет остановиться. Но сон не шел, нервный жар все не спадал. Джек понимал, что должен бы остановить его — Стью наверняка устал, да и не обязан рассказывать принцу сказки — не теперь, — но не мог себя заставить. 

Он ведь и не знал, что Стью участвовал в той заварушке в Цевоиме. Джеку и остальным тот бой уже достался на разбор на занятиях по тактике. Он так многого не знал…

Не отрываясь от рассказа, Стью стянул с себя пиджак и укрыл Джека. Тот сперва хотел запротестовать — вовсе ему не холодно, — но от этой заботы почему-то сжалось горло; он сморгнул слезы и промолчал. 

— А после ранения я оказался на гражданке. Сейчас кажется — такое хорошее было время. Денег полный карман, делать ничего не надо. Сидишь целыми днями в баре для ветеранов. У нас там по вечерам такие турниры в бильярд устраивали… И ночью спишь без канонады…

— И кровать песком не засыпает, — Джек завозился, устроился поудобнее. Из-за темноты ему казалось, что стены растворились, и теперь их койку несет неведомо куда. И, кажется, немного колышет. Это было приятное ощущение. Он ухватился за руку Стью. 

— А тогда я не знал, куда себя девать, только и ждал минуты, когда можно будет обратно… А потом ко мне пришли люди от его величества с предложением… Тогда я в первый раз увидел вас… тебя… так близко. И понял, что никуда я уже не поеду.

— Почему?

— Кто-то должен был присмотреть за вашим высочеством. Я должен был. 

Джек был рад темноте, тому, что может просто сморгнуть слезы, и их никто не увидит. 

Когда-то он хотел старшего брата — чтобы защищал его. Прикрывал от отца. А получил только сестру. 

— Не очень-то я хорошо справился, — пробормотал Стью. 

— Ты делал то, что мог, — сказал Джек. — Ты, по крайней мере, делал все, что мог. 

Он провел большим пальцем по его горячему запястью, вдоль линии пульса. У Стью на секунду оборвалось дыхание. Джек завозился, сел. Притянул к себе Стью и поцеловал. На губах у него остались крошки шоколадного печенья. Стью целовался, как и мыл ему голову — с какой-то предельной осторожностью. 

В голове промелькнуло воспоминание о Джозефе, но тут же улетучилось, оставив лишь легкое ощущение стыда. Джек запустил руку Стью под рубашку и почувствовал, как тот напрягся. Джеку хотелось оседлать его, стянуть одежду. Для него это всегда — за таким редким исключением — было способом забыть страх или гнев, укрыться от жизни на несколько мгновений. И Стью уступил бы, как уступал прежде, если бы Джек по-настоящему захотел. Но Джек его понимал. На тесной койке в отдающей мочой и страхом тюремной камере, зная, что охранник может заглянуть в любой момент…

Джек поцеловал его в последний раз, почти целомудренно. Засмеялся: Стью выглядел таким растерянным. Он успел забыть, как может быть хорошо просто вдвоем возиться на кровати. Просто быть рядом друг с другом. И когда по каменному полу тюрьмы снова загрохотали чьи-то шаги, ощутил не страх, а досаду — так хотелось, чтобы эта ночь продлилась чуть дольше. 

Он поправил рубашку, нацепил китель, и когда дверь камеры снова открылась, внезапно растерялся. Потому что рядом с охранником стояла Мишель.

***

Стью настоял, что будет вести — хотя, по мнению Джека, он устал не меньше его самого. Машина им досталась от Мишель, так же, как и пачка денег.

— По банковской карточке вас отследят, — говорила она. Сестра казалась бледной и больной, под глазами залегли круги. И все-таки она, не дрогнув, вывела их из камеры, отвела на стоянку, где стоял незаметный маленький форд, и вручила деньги. Что характерно — не Джеку, а Стью. — Дэвид сейчас в Зифе. Он собирает своих солдат — тех, что были с ним в Гильбоа. Поезжай к нему, Джек. С ним ты будешь под защитой… и в конце концов вернешься в Шайло.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — заморгал Джек. — Я же… Я едва не пристрелил тебя.

Она усмехнулась горько, совсем по-взрослому.

— О, думаю, тебе эта причина знакома. Я пытаюсь насолить отцу. А еще, возможно, — она коротко вздохнула, — выполнить Божью волю. 

«Что Сайлас сделал с тобой?» — хотел спросить Джек. Он шагнул, чтобы обнять сестру, но та увернулась; пожелала им удачи и исчезла в темноте стоянки. 

Теперь Стью рулил по пустой дороге. Молчал, не мешая Джеку думать. 

В Зифе. Зиф — демилитаризованная зона, отличное место, чтобы прятаться от королевского гнева. Значит, там Дэвид и провел все это время? 

Вот только Мишель оговорилась. «Солдаты, которые были с ним в Гильбоа». Выходит, последний месяц Дэвид провел совсем не там. И если собирается возвращаться в столицу — то как бы не на гефские деньги. Для Гефа такой, как Шепард, — удачная находка…

«Выполнить Божью волю».

Но если Божья воля в том, чтобы привести на свою землю Дэвида и его гефских братьев и смотреть, как он занимает трон, который по праву крови предназначается Джеку… 

Ладно; Господь не удивится, если...

— Стой, — сказал он Стью. — Останови машину. 

Тот не без удивления послушался. 

— Выходи. Теперь я поведу. Только скажи мне адрес твоего мотеля… 

В Хелголе Джек, наверное, был всего раз в жизни — обычно труба звала его на север, так что пустынная и жаркая дорога с запыленными пальмами и впрямь показалась ему концом света. Узкие, с выбоинами проселочные дороги скручивались в лабиринт. Ночью Джек ни за что не нашел бы мотель, но пока они доехали, уже почти рассвело, так что он, щурясь, вглядывался в дорожные знаки. Будить Стью не хотелось — из упрямства и из жалости. Стью спал очень спокойно, просто откинувшись назад, не шевелясь и не меняя позы. Джек время от времени поглядывал на него, и в конце концов вовсе припарковался на обочине и без стеснения рассматривал Стью в бледно-розовом свете разгорающегося дня. Удивительно — во сне он казался старше, губы сжались в тревожную усталую линию. Он не храпел — наоборот, дышал очень тихо. И вокруг была тишина — и полная, пьянящая свободой неизвестность. Джек смотрел на Стью, пока сам не начал клевать носом. Тогда он нащупал на заднем сиденье плед, укрыл Стью и поехал дальше — теперь уж без остановок, пока вдалеке не появилась неоновая вывеска мотеля, щербатая на одну букву.

***

Одним из очевидных преимуществ мотеля была его полная, безнадежная провинциальность, удаленность от всякой жизни, кроме той, что шла здесь и по своим законам, по собственной Хартии, написанной коммивояжерами в жестких накрахмаленных рубашках, неспокойными парочками, которые ругались по ночам на все окрестные бунгало, шумными гостями из Селы и темными личностями в устаревшем камуфляже. Вторым неоспоримым преимуществом был бассейн «повышенной комфортности» во дворе коттеджика.

Он же принц, в конце концов! Повышенную комфортность он может себе позволить.

Джек, отфыркиваясь, ухватился за кафельный бортик, выморгал хлорку из глаз. Уставился в выцветшее пустое небо: всякий раз, как он смотрел на него, его утешала мысль, как далеко они сейчас не только от дворца — а от всякого представления о том, где может искать убежище беглый принц. Солнце жгло уже опаленные плечи. Джек решил нырнуть, но тут открылась маленькая белая калитка и вошел Стью — по привычке с газетой и выпечкой в бумажном пакете. Стью одевался, как многие здешние гости: темные брюки (он на работе) и белая рубашка с закатанными рукавами и открытым горлом (нельзя же соблюдать дресс-код в такую жару). Вечером к этому костюму прилагался дешевый полиэстеровый галстук. Джек восхищался умением Стью перевоплощаться — а еще он восхищался Стью в этом костюме, его руками, покрытыми мелкими темными волосками, тем, как тесно его плечам в хлопковой рубашке. 

За пару недель, что они прожили здесь, Джек успел изучить Стью в подробностях, но не собирался прекращать изыскания. Только раз в жизни ему случалось так жадно увлечься другим человеком. Но с Джо у них и времени толком не было — все скомкано, украдкой… Скажи ему про мотель раньше, и Джек решил бы, что умрет там со скуки от невозможности действовать, променяв одну тюрьму на другую. Он и не ожидал, что дни его окажутся так наполнены — телом, запахом, голосом Стью. Джек не сидел без дела, он упорно, но тихо — чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания — искал своих бойцов. Но ловил себя на мысли, что на самом деле ему хочется просто лежать со Стью на скрипучей кровати под вентилятором, или целоваться в шезлонге у бассейна. 

Когда они приехали в мотель, Джек вырубился, едва зайдя в номер. Только успел почувствовать, как на него натягивают одеяло — жест пробудил неясное воспоминание. Кто-то так уже делал — кто, когда? Отец, когда он был маленьким? 

Кажется, уже во сне Джек вспомнил: Стью. Тогда это тоже был Стью — укрывал его, уложив после очередной попойки. 

Когда он проснулся, то услышал звук льющейся в ванной комнате воды и решил в первую минуту, что он снова у себя в спальне, и Стью включил воду, чтоб можно было поговорить. Потом услышал скрип вентилятора под потолком, и с облегчением понял: они все-таки вырвались. 

А потом дверь ванной комнаты открылась, и Стью показался на пороге в одном полотенце. Увидел, что Джек на него смотрит, и застыл на полпути. Джеку пришлось самому подойти к нему, забрать из рук грязную одежду, развязать полотенце на бедрах. Они уже делали это, и не раз, но сейчас все было по-новому.

По-настоящему.

Стью присел на бортик бассейна. Джек нарочно обдал его брызгами, но на сей раз Стью не засмеялся.

— Подожди, Джек. Подожди, все серьезно.

Он развернул перед ним газету. Джек взял ее за край, и тут же типографские чернила расплылись под мокрыми пальцами. Он выругался и вылез из бассейна. Стью взял висящее на шезлонге полотенце, набросив ему на плечи. Джек ткнулся мокрой головой в его плечо, оставляя пятно на белой рубашке. 

«Диагноз официально подтвержден: Король Сайлас страдает от помешательства». «Регент Дэвид Шепард: «Я намерен всячески поддерживать моего тестя. Болезнь — не его вина». «Вестник свободного Гильбоа» и вовсе иронизировал: «Сумасшедший дом или Дворец Единства? Найдите десять отличий!»

— Я бы и в лучшие дни больше пяти не нашел, — пробормотал он. — Шепард, значит. Дошел все-таки. И обошелся без нашей помощи.

— Сэр, — сказал Стью. — Его величество действительно проявлял... признаки помешательства.

— А наш ретривер, значит, теперь регент. Утвержденный большинством в Совете. Должно быть, отец хорошо напугал министров, если они проголосовали за Шепарда, не дожидаясь возвращения еще одного Бенджамина. 

— По крайней мере, нас теперь не будут так уж усердно искать. — Стью выглядел скорее довольным. — Мы могли бы перебраться в Астерию. 

— И что нам делать в Астерии?

— Жить, — сказал Стью, краем полотенца промокая ему волосы. — Сделать новые документы. Может быть, сесть на корабль и уехать в Европу. Если заплатить достаточно, у нас будет вид на жительство, к которому никто не придерется. Я наверняка смогу найти там работу. Поселимся где-нибудь в Италии или на юге Франции, природа там похожая… Вот что такое, опять все плечи красные, куда ваше высочество подевал крем? 

Джек жмурился, пока Стью густо намазывал его кремом. Он был совсем не прочь послушать о воздушных замках в Европе. Но мысль об отъезде никак не облекалась в реальность. Его место — в Гильбоа.

И если уж совсем честно, его место — на троне. 

Джек не был уверен, что их не ищут. В газетах писали об «исчезнувшем принце», и даже Шепард должен понимать, что «погибший принц» звучит куда надежнее. А устранить принца на задворках страны куда проще, чем в столице, на глазах у жены, которая такого может Дэвиду и не простить. 

А значит, принцу надо поскорее вернуться под вспышки фотокамер. Вернуться в Шайло. 

И все-таки ночью от мысли о том, что придется расстаться со всем этим — с бассейном, с их полутемной комнатой, пахнущей старой мебелью и мастикой, с вентилятором, который вращался скрипуче и непоколебимо, как мир, пока Стью губами собирал жар с его обгоревшей спины, Джеку стало почти физически больно. Он развернулся к Стью, притянул его к себе и долго, отчаянно целовал. 

Поэтому, наверное, он и тянул с возвращением. А еще потому, что теперь они со Стью на арендованной машине часто ездили Хелгол или в один из маленьких городков, рассыпанных по границе Селы. Там, в дешевых и малоприметных барах, где собирались солдаты, оставшиеся не у дел, он встречался со своими бойцами. 

— Осторожнее, — в шутку сказал Стью. — Если разведка об этом проведает, решат, что вы собираетесь с боем взять Селу и объявить ее независимость от Гильбоа…

— Если бы, — фыркнул Джек. — Мы только и знаем, что языками чесать…

Разговоры у них и правда затягивались за полночь, и Джеку приходилось напоминать ребятам, что он теперь не их командир, и увольнительную продлить не может. Лейтенант Хантер взял трехдневную и целый день провел в дороге, чтобы повидаться с Джеком — он теперь служил в Цевоиме. 

Взвод Джека хорошенько перемешали и встряхнули, так, что капли разлетелись по всем углам. И пусть его повесят, если отец не был в здравом уме, когда делал это. Оставалось только благодарить сквозь зубы то ли Бога, то ли Шепарда за подобие мира с Гефом и безделье на фронте, иначе он бы половины своих бойцов не досчитался. 

— Что нам теперь делать, ваше высочество? — допытывался Хантер. 

— Пока — ничего. Ждать приказа. 

Взвод перемешали и встряхнули, но теперь почти в каждом полку были люди Джека, готовые поднять бунт, если их принц исчезнет по-настоящему. 

Он едва не рассорился со Стью, заявив ему, что собирается возвращаться.

— Зачем? 

— Мое место там, — сказал Джек, укладывая одежду в купленную по случаю спортивную сумку. Как же они обросли вещами, сами того не заметив. Прежде он оставил бы это занятие Стью, но теперь… Стью стал чем-то большим, чем слуга, телохранитель или шофер, и Джек неумело, на ощупь, пытался сгладить разницу между ними.

— Думаете, страна без вас развалится? До сих пор стояла и простоит еще. 

— Не развалится. Но если Шепард заиграется, мы рискуем очутиться в Гефе. 

— Дело ведь не в Гефе и не в Шепарде, — Стью резко, почти грубо ухватил его за руку и развернул к себе. — Дело в том, что ты по-прежнему думаешь, что ничего не стоишь без короны. 

Джек вырвался.

— Ты никогда не думал пойти в психотерапевты, Стью? Говорят, они хорошо зарабатывают…

Тот тяжело, гневно дышал; потом вздохнул, выпуская злость.

— Поеду заправлюсь. 

Его не было долго — Джек успел собрать сумку, проверить шкафчики — в одном из них обнаружился тюбик с остатками крема от загара, и Джек с удивлением понял, что именно так для него теперь будет пахнуть безмятежность. Успел сходить рассчитаться — хозяин так и не поднял глаз от телевизора, по которому шел финал «Кубка Гильбоа», — а Стью все не было. За окнами спустилась, как мягкая занавеска, теплая чернота. 

Их ведь наверняка ищут, а они расслабились. Стью могли поймать на заправке — вдруг оттуда стукнули кому следует, что, мол, человеку посреди ночи понадобился полный бак? Или…

Дверь хлопнула. Стью стоял на пороге с бумажным пакетом, набитым продуктами.

— Заодно купил поесть в круглосуточном, — сказал он неловко. — Ехать долго. 

На сей раз Джек все-таки обнял его — как хотелось там, в тюрьме, — сжал так, чтобы ребра затрещали. 

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Стью ночью, когда они в последний раз слушали жалобы потолочного вентилятора. — Люблю, Джек. 

Джек и без того это знал, и все же до сих пор находил непостижимым. 

— Странно, — сказал он, проводя подушечкой большого пальца по его нижней губе. — Так странно.

***

Шайло, когда они вернулись, пребывал в нервном возбуждении. Казалось, пробок в городе стало больше, такси сигналили истеричнее, и даже уличные зазывалы кричали громче, чем обычно.

А может, Джек просто отвык от города. 

По крайней мере, обошлось пока без «Голиафов» и без солдатов в гефской форме на улицах — уже хорошо. И вокруг дворца охраны не прибавилось. Герой Гильбоа, обласканный своим народом, явно чувствовал себя в безопасности. Что странно, учитывая, кто поспособствовал его возвращению. 

Джек боялся, что перед ним попросту не откроют ворота, но страхи оказались напрасными. На посту стоял Бойден, но вот Клотца рядом не было, вместо него — какой-то костлявый новичок. Джек поприветствовал их обычным кивком головы. Ничего особенного, просто принц вернулся с затянувшейся вечеринки. Затрапезная машина в гараже смотрелась как нищий посреди делового квартала.

Когда они со Стью вышли из лифта в холле, их уже ждали — кажется, едва ли не те самые ребята, что вязали их по приказу Томасины. Теперь они, выходит, присягнули Шепарду? Джек в душе снова порадовался глоку, но палить сейчас посреди дворца в его планы не входило. 

Он улыбнулся гвардейцам:

— Кажется, я пропустил тут самое интересное? А где мой шурин? 

— Регент сейчас на совете, — сообщили ему. — Ваше высочество желает, чтобы его проводили? 

— Буду весьма рад. 

Он рассчитывал, что застанет совет, но когда поднялся по лестнице в сопровождении охраны, двери уже открылись и люди начали расходиться. При виде Джека — который нарочно задержался, ожидая, когда его узнают, — они охали, восклицали, кто-то сразу бросался жать руку «вашему высочеству», кто-то, напротив, держался подальше, явно не зная, как себя с ним вести. Совет министров не так уж и изменился с последнего раза, когда Джек на нем присутствовал. Если не считать штук пяти убитых, конечно. Дэвид явно пытался играть с теми картами, которые ему достались, и если бы Джек так не желал стащить его с трона, то зауважал. 

— Джек, — услышал он сквозь удивленный гомон. — Джек, ты вернулся!

Шепард вышел из зала и теперь стоял и смотрел на него в упор. Господи, Джек и забыл, как хорошо этот овечий сын смотрится в офицерской форме. Прямой, светлый, простой. То, что и нужно Гильбоа. Как винить отца, что он попался на эту удочку. 

Дэвид улыбнулся, и даже улыбка его — против всех ожиданий — казалась искренней. И на секунду Шепард стал просто военным товарищем, который вытащил его из плена, которого сам Джек спас от расстрела. Джек шагнул к нему и обнял прежде, чем понял, что делает. 

Из-за спины Дэвида смотрели двое с такими же стальными глазами. Его братья. Они Джеку доверять не собирались…

Они остались в зале Совета вдвоем, не считая двух Шепардов. Джек бы и их прогнал, но сейчас не он был хозяином положения.

Дэвид устроился на отцовском троне с привычностью, которая Джека покоробила. Он подумал и уселся на стол, сдвинув бумаги. 

— Я подумал, ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя нашли, — сказал Дэвид. — У тебя все в порядке? 

Джек кивнул.

— Прости, что не поехал к тебе, как велела Мишель. Я не знал, есть ли за мной слежка, и не хотел привести их к тебе раньше времени. Да и чем бы мы вдвоем со Стью могли тебе помочь? Ты и без меня отлично справился.

Он потянулся и поддел Дэвида за воротник двумя пальцами:

— Ты у Шоу перенял привычку ходить дома в мундире? 

Тот слегка нахмурился. Видимо, понял, о чем Джек на самом деле спрашивает. 

— Это куда проще, чем каждое утро пытаться подобрать к костюму галстук. А ты загорел. В горах?

Один-один.

— В бассейне, — Джек сокрушенно пожал плечами. — Вот такой вот из меня принц. Страна разваливается, а я загораю в шезлонге. Но теперь, думаю, пора выйти из отпуска?

— Чего ты хочешь, Джек? — Дэвид нахмурился.

— Я хочу домой, — честно сказал Джек. — Я не буду требовать ни регентства, ни короны. После того, что мы учинили, народ все равно меня не примет. 

Пока. 

— И потом, пока ты на троне, у нас относительный мир — я правильно понимаю?

Интересно только, достигнутый какой ценой? Но и с этим Джек надеялся разобраться. 

Дэвид смотрел на него, явно пытаясь понять, где на сей раз его обманывают. 

— Ты можешь вернуться домой, — сказал он наконец. — Все указы короля Сайласа после перемирия с Гефом были отменены из-за его сумасшествия. За это проголосовало большинство в Совете. Ты и твои люди больше не вне закона. Мишель будет рада, если ты останешься во дворце. 

— Я сойду с ума, если мне будет нечего делать. А второго сошедшего с ума Бенджамина этому королевству не выдержать. Введи меня в Совет, Шепард.

— Люди очень удивятся, если его высочество не окажется в Совете, — улыбнулся Дэвид. — Верно?

Черт, и когда щенок ретривера успел заматереть?

— Некоторые, — сказал Джек, — будут даже откровенно возмущены. 

Дэвид кивнул на стул рядом с собой:

— Стань моим советником. Мне не помешает кто-то, кто рос в этом дворце. 

Это было так соблазнительно, что Джек едва не согласился. Но нет — слишком рано…

— Это тоже многим не понравится. Отчего это мятежный Бенджамин нашептывает регенту? И что он может нашептывать?

— Я знаю, чего бы ты ни добивался, ты никогда осознанно не станешь вредить Гильбоа. 

Джек сглотнул. Вот ведь… Как у Шепарда получается всякий раз говорить такое, от чего совесть потом ворочается и болит?

«На твоем месте я бы сделал то же самое»…

— Ты видишь лучшее в людях. А они будут видеть только меня. И потом, я столько пропустил… Дай мне должность министра без портфеля, и это устроит всех. 

— Хорошо. А еще?

— Я хочу видеть отца.

Он думал, что Дэвид начнет мяться и говорить, что к отцу не пускают, его покой нельзя тревожить, и прочее, прочее, прочее. Но тот внезапно согласился сразу.

— Он в «Тихом Эдеме». Родственника к нему, конечно, пустят. Джек?

— Да? 

— Просто… Постарайся не очень расстраиваться…

***

«Тихий Эдем» оказался и впрямь тихим заведением с парком, полным цветов, где местные обитатели гуляли, трудились на свежем воздухе или просто сидели на скамейках, тихо раскачиваясь и бубня себе под нос. Буйных Джек не увидел. Видимо, их держали внутри трехэтажного здания, похожего на средневековый замок.

Что ж, вполне по-королевски. Уж куда лучше, чем камера в Геенне.

— Больной в хорошем состоянии, — вещала медсестра, взявшаяся проводить Джека к Сайласу. — Не буянит, много времени проводит на воздухе, вот начал помогать нам с садом. Кушает хорошо — впрочем, тут у многих хороший аппетит…

— Кушает? — не выдержал Джек. — Это все-таки ваш король…

— Сейчас это мой пациент, — парировала медсестра. 

Сайлас и впрямь копался в саду, подвернув больничную робу и заправив ее в просторные холщовые брюки. Он слегка оброс. Джек вдруг вспомнил, как отец угодил в госпиталь, когда сам он был совсем маленьким. Кажется, попал где-то под обстрел. Джек тогда ужасно скучал по папе, но когда увидел его, незнакомого, в странном халате и с перевязанной головой — не узнал и испугался. 

— Отец, — позвал он тихо. Сайлас не обратил на него никакого внимания. 

— Ваше величество!

Пришлось позвать несколько раз, только тогда король встал и отряхнул брюки. 

— Ты ко мне? — он требовательно взглянул на руки Джека. — А печенье принес? 

Джек купил цветов в лавке у больницы, но их запретили вносить на территорию. Своих хватает. Он растерянно покачал головой.

— А семена? — Сайлас фыркнул. — Ну и проку с тебя.

Джек оглянулся. Они были одни, ближайший санитар метрах в ста о чем-то беседовал с миловидной старушкой. 

— Отец, подожди. Прекрати маскарад. Мы одни. Как ты здесь оказался? 

— Отец? — удивился Сайлас. — Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. У меня нет сыновей. Я их всех убил. Так куда спокойнее. У тебя вот дети есть? 

Джек растерянно покачал головой. 

— Вот! — Сайлас назидательно поднял вверх измазанный в земле указательный палец. — И не заводи. Поверь моему слову. Одни неприятности. Так что я, можно сказать, сделал доброе дело. На нет и суда нет, — он с удовлетворенным видом отряхнул ладони друг о друга. 

«Я их всех убил».

Джек, холодея, вспомнил, какой уставшей и больной выглядела тогда Мишель. И какие слухи ходили о ее ссылке. 

Сайлас снова опустился на колени. 

— Раз уж пришел, помоги хоть с сорняками, — потребовал он. — Они тут вконец запустили сад. Гербициды, говорят. Нет уж. Сорняки нужно вырывать вручную, никакие гербициды тут не справятся. Вот, посмотри, видишь? — он показал присевшему рядом Джеку тонкое растение, тянущееся по земле, как замаскированный провод. — Это вьюнок. Если один раз запустил в сад вьюнок — всю жизнь потом будешь с ним возиться. Его очень трудно вывести. 

— Папа, — снова зашептал Джек. — Вряд ли они прослушивают нас в саду. Скажи просто — ты здесь по своей воле? Или это они тебя сюда определили?

Сайлас глянул на него черными, абсолютно непонимающими глазами. 

— Одуванчики тоже надо выдирать, — сказал он. — Еще одно садовое бедствие. 

В этот момент зазвонил гонг, и отец резко вскочил, засуетился.

— Обед, — сказал он с каким-то нездоровым возбуждением. — Надо торопиться, а то все съедят. Они же там хитрые. Заставляют вычищать грязь из-под ногтей, а пока ты возишься, подчищают весь десерт. Вчера бланманже и пятнадцать минут не продержалось, возмутительно!..

Он подхватил тяпку и быстрыми, решительными шагами пошел к корпусу. Джек растерянно смотрел ему вслед.

***

Они ужинали вдвоем с Мишель: регент срочно куда-то отбыл. Может, решил дать им наговориться. От этой его доброты у Джека аж сводило зубы.

Мишель уже не выглядела больной, но казалась усталой и опустошенной, несмотря на триумфальное возвращение любимого. 

— Зачем ты приехал? — спросила она. — Сцепишься с ним за корону?

— Корона не его и не моя. Отец еще жив.

— Ну да. Ты видел его.

— Видел. А где мама? — не похоже на это на королеву Розу — просто отходить в сторону. 

— Она… — Мишель негромко засмеялась. — В том поместье, куда сперва отослали меня. Там совсем неплохо. Мама… отдыхает. Она не выдержала того, что стало с отцом. Он всегда был ее столпом, а теперь… Томасина с ней.

Тогда не надо гадать, куда подевался Клотц…

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы Дэвид пустил страну под откос.

— В последний раз ты и сам отлично с этим справился.

Джек втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Но ведь он был прав — отец уже давно неуклонно сходил с ума. 

Если только предательство сына не стало последней каплей…

— Ты думаешь, он из-за меня — вот так? Из-за переворота?

— Нет. Мне кажется, есть что-то еще. Что-то, чего мы не знаем.

И учитывая состояние отца — возможно, и не узнаем никогда. 

Джек глядел, как Мишель подцепляет овощи серебряной вилкой, но так и не доносит до рта. Она и прежде ела, как птичка, а теперь…

Джек проговорил осторожно:

— Он сказал мне. Отец. Сказал… Ты ждала ребенка? Он заставил тебя от него избавиться? 

Мишель не ответила; вилка легко затряслась в ее руке, царапая по блюдцу. 

— Господи. Не плачь. Ну, не надо плакать!

Слезы Мишель всегда были последним аргументом в их ссорах. Обычно на плач прибегали няньки, а то и отец с матерью. Но теперь никто не прибежит, кроме брата; так что брат обнимал ее и шептал, что раз один раз получилось, то получится и второй, и вообще, у Дэвида в семье семь братьев, это же только представить себе, какая там наследственность, главное — не пренебрегать супружескими обязанностями, но уж тут можно быть спокойным…

В конце концов Мишель рассмеялась сквозь слезы, а он только потом понял, что если у Мишель все-таки родится сын — то с планами на корону придется, скорее всего, вообще распрощаться. 

Так странно было вернуться в апартаменты — как будто ничего и не случилось. Не было ни переворота, ни отца, бубнящего о сорняках. 

И даже Стью, который в спальне разводил камин, этой иллюзии не разбивал.

— Ты больше не слуга, — сказал Джек. — Не надо.

— Что же, только слуги имеют право заботиться о его высочестве? 

— Нет. Нет, конечно. 

Джек повалился на диван.

— Просто… не привык, что кто-то согласен заботиться обо мне просто так.

— Тяжелый день? — спросил Стью. Он раскраснелся от огня. Джек смотрел на его заалевшие щеки, потихоньку успокаиваясь.

— Я видел отца. По-моему, он не симулирует. Знаешь, я должен, наверно, злорадствовать, но я…

— Эй, — сказал Стью и потянул его на себя... 

День плыл дальше, к позднему вечеру, уже не касаясь их.

— Чего-то не хватает, да? — спросил Джек уже ночью.

— Вечного ора той парочки, — засмеялся Стью. — Как теперь заснуть?

— И вентилятора.

— Точно.

— Можно найти и поставить тут такой же. И будет почти как там.

— Уже ничего не будет, как там, — тихо ответил Стью.

***

Жизнь потихоньку выправлялась, налаживалась. Джек быстро привык к своей должности — точнее, к ее отсутствию. В конце концов при отце его тоже мотало от одного кабинета к другому. Сейчас он мог, по крайней мере, не привлекая особого внимания, сидеть на заседаниях министров, слушать новоиспеченного регента и без всяких препонов собирать информацию. Все-таки почти два месяца в изоляции выбили его из колеи куда больше, чем прежде казалось, и только сейчас до Джека доходил весь масштаб бедствия. Теперь он жалел, что не поехал тогда к Дэвиду — конечно, он не смог бы помешать его назначению на должность, да и помочь бы толком не смог — но все равно совестно было, что он загорал у бассейна вместо того, чтобы разгребать этот хаос.

Отец не просто перестрелял министров — и, как оказалось, некоторых служащих помельче, тех, что попались под руку. Он погрузил верхушку Гильбоа в хаос. Несколько недель подряд чартеры из Гильбоа отправлялись полными — удирали в Европу и США высокие чины, которые когда-то перешли Сайласу дорогу или — не дай Бог, — положительно высказывались о Джеке или Кроссе. После смерти военного министра едва не взбунтовалась армия. Спасибо генералу Брюну, до смерти Абнера ходившего у того в помощниках — он удержал гелвуйские войска с помощью одной силы воли и угрозы вторжения гефа… которое при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось триумфальным возвращением домой потерянного героя.

Джек не знал, что сам генерал Брюн об этом думает — они еще не успели поговорить, как следует. Возможно, имело смысл предложить его кандидатуру на пустовавший до сих пор пост военного министра. Если, конечно, генерал захочет сотрудничать с гефским протеже.

Новоиспеченный регент и не скрывал, что нашел прибежище в Гефе. Хотя его семья до сих пор участвовала в демонстрациях протеста в Порту, Дэвид говорил о мире и дружбе — и о том, что передача Порта братскому Гефу откладывается только из-за болезни ее инициатора. Не так уж глупо — но они не смогут все время водить Шоу за нос, и в Гильбоа и в Гефе все понимают, что Сайлас вряд ли оправится. И захочет — не дадут…

Поэтому Джек все свободное время пытался разобраться — что теперь Гильбоа должен Гефу, и главное, что Геф рано или поздно потребует от Дэвида... 

Кроме того, он погряз в бумагах. В Совете его теперь держали почти за секретаря, поручая дела, на которые у других не хватало времени — а бывало, что и компетентности. Всем ощутимо не хватало покойного канцлера Хэнсона. Джек не спорил: половине министров просто нравился принц на побегушках, но вторая половина — все бывшие люди отца — словно нечаянно передавали ему те бумаги, которых сам Джек у Дэвида бы не допросился. От букв, докладов и сообщений рябило в глазах, но Джек старательно все усваивал и просил добавки. Черт; отец, увидев его, возможно, стал бы гордиться…

Отец видел его — по средам и воскресеньям, когда Джек приходил в «Тихий Эдем». Теперь он обязательно брал с собой печенье и приносил семена. Сайлас радовался, как ребенок, и тому, и другому. Печенье он тут же совал в рот — Джека слегка мутило от того, как он ел — жадно, причмокивая. А пакетики с семенами рассовывал по карманам, объясняя то ли Джеку, то ли голосам в голове, как и когда их следует сажать. Впрочем, Джека до посадки не допускали. Даже сейчас, не узнавая его, Сайлас был уверен, что сын годится только на прополку сорняков.

— Как ты их рвешь, — сердился он, видя землю, толстым слоем налипшую на сорняки — не так давно шел дождь. — Ты же землю выбрасываешь. Надо ее счищать, дай, покажу, как.

Сильные пальцы отца уверенно счистили землю, и он, удовлетворенно крякнув, отбросил несчастное растение в тележку, на которой увозили сорняки.

— Вот так и надо. Вырывать их с корнями, но без земли.

— Так не получается, — тихо проговорил Джек. — Чтобы с корнями — но без земли.

На мгновение отец посмотрел на него так, словно узнал.

— А сегодня на десерт будет шоколадный мусс, — объявил он в следующую секунду.

***

Джек прочитал очередное прошение, положенное ему на стол, и уронил бумагу обратно в стопку ей подобных. Его будто ударили под дых. Он привык, что ему отправляют самые безнадежные ходатайства: его высочество, мол, умеет так подобрать слова, чтобы отказать и не обидеть. Он в основном и отказывал — кроме тех случаев, где мог хоть что-то сделать сам.

«Прошение: предоставить лейтенанту Дж. Хантеру, серьезно пострадавшему в бою с боевиками, психиатрическое лечение и необходимый уход…»

Он знал, что в Цевоиме опять случилась заварушка — братский Геф, конечно же, не взял за нее ответственность, тем более что даже начальство на местах не было уверено — то ли это гефские горные братья, то ли собственные бандиты.

Но никто не удосужился ему сказать, что пострадал Хантер. В прошении было отмечено, что после тяжелого ранения «лейтенант впал в состояние кататонии». Из-за того, что взвод расформировали, Хантеру теперь не полагалось даже гвардейской страховки… Джек вспомнил тот вечер в пабе. «Что нам делать?»  
Если бы Джек мог им ответить…

Он подготовил резолюцию — направить лейтенанта Дж. Хантера в центр психиатрической помощи «Тихий Эдем» за счет средств из личного фонда его высочества, — и отправился к Дэвиду.

— Верни моих ребят, — попросил он.

Регент поглядел на него покрасневшими глазами. Морщина между бровями залегла так глубоко, что походила на старый шрам.

— Они ничего тебе не сделали. И они не совершили предательства против Гильбоа. Просто защищали меня, когда верили, что король погиб. Даже отец не стал лишать их званий, просто отослал туда, где они не могли бы мне помочь. А теперь там стало опасно, — он сунул Дэвиду под нос прошение.

— Я регент, а ты принц. Ни одному из нас не полагается королевской гвардии.

Джек хотел спросить — как же тогда назвать тех ребят, что вечно таскаются с угрюмым видом за Дэвидом и его братьями. Но не стал.  


— И при этом мы оба обязаны позаботиться о защите дворца.

— Ладно, — Дэвид откровенно зевнул, — составь список и положи мне на стол.

Джеку пришло в голову, что ту половину обязанностей покойного канцлера, которую не взвалили на него, должно быть, взял на себя Шепард. Джек замешкался. Может, если спросить у него откровенно, что ему пообещал Геф, тот ответит? И они смогут вместе с этим разобраться…

— Что-то еще? — спросил Дэвид. Это вышло так по… хозяйски, что Джек живо вспомнил, зачем вернулся в Шайло.

— Нет. Ничего.

Вечером он рассказал об этом разговоре Стью — когда оба сошлись в апартаментах уже после десяти вечера. Стью упорно не хотел отказываться от должности телохранителя и шофера — и учитывая, что он был пока единственным человеком во дворце, которому Джек мог доверять на сто процентов, то и настаивать на обратном не получалось.

Тот отчего-то огорчился:

— Зачем ты это делаешь, Джек?

— Отзываю ребят в столицу? — Джек налил себе виски и встал у камина. Вечер выдался прохладным. Как там, интересно, отцовские амариллисы… — А ты не понимаешь?  


— Боюсь, что понимаю.

Джек резко развернулся:

— О чем это ты?

— У вашего высочества будет собственный отряд, неподконтрольный регенту.

С тех пор, как он разрешил Стью называть его по имени, «высочество» выдавало обычно крайнюю степень недовольства.

— И? Чем это так уж плохо?

— Тем, что я не знаю, во что ты ввязываешься.

— Пока — ни во что, — рассеянно ответил Джек. — Принц вполне может позволить себе личную гвардию…

— Личная гвардия обычно бывает у короля, — заметил Стью.

Джек пожал плечами:

— Я никогда и не скрывал, что хочу корону. И я думал, что ты на моей стороне.

— Вот именно, — Стью подошел к нему, забирая опустевший стакан. — Я на твоей стороне. Поэтому мне совершенно все равно, на чьей голове корона. Для меня главное, чтобы твоя была цела.

Будто в доказательство этих слов он поцеловал Джека в макушку. Джек начал таять — и вечер закончился бы как обычно, если бы не слова Стью:  


— Ты же счастлив сейчас.

— Я? Счастлив? — фыркнул Джек. — Когда все министерство использует меня как мальчика на побегушках? И я полдня строчу отказы, которые у других кишка тонка написать? 

— А вторую половину дня — делаешь то, на что они оказались не способны. Ты меняешь жизнь в Гильбоа. Неужели ты думаешь, что не способен на это без короны?  
«Я знаю тебя, Джек Бенджамин. Ты вовсе не такой трус…»

— Знаешь, — сказал он, высвобождаясь из объятий, — что я не люблю — это когда в спальне меня начинают учить жить.

Джек схватил пиджак и вышел, почти выбежал из теплой спальни в холодный дворцовый коридор.

Остаток ночи он провел в клубе у Клаудии — ее заведение, казалось, не тронуло никакой бурей, и можно было спокойно глотать экстази и воображать, что ничего в его жизни не изменилось.

***

— Ну давай, Хантер. Еще ложечку. Давай, мы же не хотим, чтобы тебя кормили через капельницу?

Хантер сидел в инвалидном кресле и безмятежными глазами смотрел в пустоту. Джек надеялся, что хотя бы эта безмятежность — не фасад, за которым на самом деле идет непрекращающаяся война. На подбородке у Хантера красовалась здоровая клякса картофельного пюре.

— Не будет он есть, — с сожалением сказала медсестра.

— Ну давай, — безнадежно сказал Джек, пытаясь пропихнуть еще одну ложку в безучастный рот. — Помнишь, как мы сидели в тех горах у Салхи, и ты клялся, что сделаешь суп из ремня и весь его сожрешь? Так вот это повкуснее, чем суп из ремня. Ладно, ненамного, но все-таки…

— Привет, лейтенант, — послышалось из-за спины. — Джек.

Оборачиваться было совестно.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Тебя не было всю ночь и все утро, — Стью на удивление даже не злился. — Просто беспокоился.

Джек отставил пюре.

— Вот, Хантер. Это Стью. Ты его наверняка помнишь. Это мой…

Он замялся.

— Шофер и телохранитель, — подсказал Стью. Джеку стало не по себе. На самом деле Стью стал для него чем-то настолько большим… вот только непонятно, как это выразить.

— Мой Стью, — сказал он. За спиной молчали.

— Регент тоже хочет знать, где ты. До тебя не дозвониться.

— Батарейка села еще ночью. Может быть у меня выходной?

— Регент вечером собирает Совет. Неприятности в Лисьем лесу.

Джека будто током ударило.

— Я буду.

Стью склонился к Хантеру, сжав тому плечо.

— Рад был увидеться, лейтенант. Надеюсь, теперь вы поправитесь.

Хантер все так же смотрел мимо.

Когда Джек попрощался с ним и вышел, Стью уже нигде не было.

***

— Геф, — сказал Дэвид Шепард. Он сидел на отцовском стуле и выражением лица в этот момент настолько напоминал Сайласа, что Джек задался вопросом, вся ли дурь выветрилась из его организма.

— Теперь уже нет сомнения, эти атаки идут со стороны Гефа и преследуют определенную цель. При этом официальный Геф их отрицает.

— Отчего бы господину регенту не поинтересоваться у своих гефских друзей, — высказался генерал Брюн. Джек мысленно возвел глаза к небу.

— Я спрашивал, — ответил Дэвид. Кажется, он не слишком обиделся. — Спрашивал у генерала Шоу, который так же, как я, заинтересован в мире между нашими странами. Он обещал узнать, что стало причиной этих… инцидентов.

— Мы потеряли пять человек за одну атаку, — не успокаивался Брюн. — Видно, не всем удается так ловко уничтожать «Голиафы».

— «Голиафов» на границе сейчас нет, и мне хочется, чтобы так все и осталось, — решительно, если Дэвид будет продолжать в том же духе, Джек его в самом деле зауважает. — Но сейчас нам нужен военный министр. Эта должность достаточно была вакантной. Кто из присутствующих может предложить кандидатуру?

Джек вскинул руку.

— Я предлагаю генерала Брюна. Я сознаю, что между вами существуют противоречия. Но генерал Брюн — военный человек, и привык говорить правду в лицо, а это качество, редкое для министров. И потом, сейчас он один обладает достаточным авторитетом, чтобы удержать армию от смуты.

Брюн кинул на него удивленный взгляд. Дэвид снова нахмурился.

— Хорошо, — сказал он наконец. — Я согласен. Кандидатура генерала принимается. Есть ли другие?

Кто-то из министров, что громче всех приветствовал Джека по возвращении, выкрикнул:

— Предлагаю кандидатуру майора Бенджамина!

— Что скажете, майор Бенджамин?

— Скажу, что недостаточно опытен для этой должности, — это заявление встретили гулом, и Джеку в нем почудилось одобрение.

— Хорошо. В таком случае как регент Гильбоа я утверждаю генерала Брюна на должность военного министра, а майора Бенджамина — на должность его помощника. Поздравляю с назначением, господа…

Да не может же быть, суеверно подумал Джек, чтобы все оказалось так просто…

***

Королева Роза все еще пребывала в отъезде, как говорили во дворце — «на лечении». Поэтому приемов во дворце почти не давали, но День Объединения пропустить не могли. Им занялась Мишель — и пусть она не порхала среди гостей с тем же изяществом, что отсутствующая королева, в ее улыбке была искренность и мягкость, которой королеве не хватало — и очаровывала она присутствующих никак не менее. Джеку казалось, что сестра в последнее время неуловимо похорошела. Хоть какая-то радостная новость…

Отцовский портрет так и не сняли со стены, и за это Джек был Дэвиду благодарен. На портрете Сайлас выглядел… здоровым. Джек застыл, разглядывая его. Вспоминая, как тут, перед картиной, отец пообещал ему корону.

Если бы он только сдержал обещание.

Если бы хотя бы собирался сдержать…

Сзади кашлянули. Генерал Брюн стоял позади Джека в парадном мундире с «фруктовым салатом» на груди. Верно, неплохо напомнить Шепарду о своих регалиях.

v— Я не поблагодарил вас, ваше высочество, — сказал он. — Честно говоря, не ожидал, что вы предложите мою кандидатуру. Тут немного душно, не желаете ли пройти на балкон?

Балкон далеко выдавался в сад и, судя по всему, не прослушивался. Джек поежился: в костюме тут было довольно прохладно.

— За что благодарить? За то, что ваша голова полетит первой? Вспомните судьбу несчастного Торнтона…

— Если у этого кокер-спаниеля найдутся силы, чтобы отрубить мне голову — я съем собственную фуражку, — усмехнулся Брюн. — Специально для этого попрошу отсрочку перед казнью.

— Забавно, — хмыкнул Джек, — что у всех, кого я знаю, с нашим регентом исключительно собачьи ассоциации.  


— А как иначе? Это же шавка на гефском поводке.

— Тише, генерал, — поморщился Джек. — Ваше звание вас отчасти оправдывает, когда вы говорите неприглядную правду, но не спасет, если оскорбления дойдут до ушей регента.

— Но ведь не дойдут. Я знаю, что могу вам доверять, майор. И поверьте, не только я. Вся армия это знает. И — если уж речь зашла о правде, — позвольте мне сказать. Я удивляюсь, почему у власти до сих пор стоит регент, если, если наследный принц во дворце, живет и здравствует.

— Вы же прекрасно знаете, генерал. Шепард в данный момент выполняет обязанности моего отца. Когда Его величество почувствует себя лучше…

— Я навещал его величество. Строить такие прогнозы рановато. И потом… как я говорил, армия в любом случае предпочтет Бенджамина Шепарду. Тем более в условиях, когда Геф опять решил нас атаковать…

— Боже мой, генерал. Давайте хотя бы сейчас не будем о работе. Я явлюсь в ваш кабинет завтра же, и мы все обсудим.

— Совершенно верно. Я как раз хотел обсудить вопрос военных учений. У нас их не было с тех пор, как начались волнения в Порту. Солдаты засиделись…

— Массированные военные учения? — Джек улыбнулся. — Почему бы и нет. Согласен, это надо обсудить.

Он отсалютовал Брюну бокалом:

— Увидимся в кабинете, господин военный министр.

Морщинистое лицо генерала рассекла острая ухмылка. 

***

Выйдя с балкона он наткнулся на Стью.

\- Могу я с вами поговорить, ваше высочество?

Черт.

— Что случилось, Стью?

— Я хотел бы подать в отставку.

Да что…

Джек схватил его за рукав и потащил в темный угол.

— Стью, ради бога. Что происходит.

Тот молчал. Линия рта превратилась в жесткую складку.

— Я не могу защитить тебя, Джек. И не хочу просто так стоять рядом, зная, что не могу.

— Ты что, подслушивал нас с генералом?

Стью покачал головой:

— Зачем мне вас подслушивать? Как будто кому-то не ясно, чего хочет Брюн. Ну… может быть, Шепарду еще не ясно, но вы ему быстро все объясните, верно?

— Давай-ка вернемся в апартаменты. — Джек просто шипел в ответ.

Но и дома Стью продолжал стоять каменной статуей.

— Объясни мне. Чего ты хочешь?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сломя голову бросился в ловушку, как в прошлый раз, — Стью говорил жестко — Генерал хочет почесать об тебя амбиции. В прошлый раз этого хотел Кросс. Ты же помнишь, чем дело кончилось…

Джек скрестил руки на груди:

— Кажется, ты опять взялся меня учить?

А Стью, наоборот, вмиг растерял весь запал.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, ваше высочество, — сказал он грустно. — Вы сказали, что я вам больше не слуга, но вы не будете слушать меня, как равного. Наверное, это было невозможно с самого начала. Слуга хорош, когда заботится о вас и позволяет себя трахать, но ему лучше не высказывать свою позицию вслух.

Джек почувствовал, как резко кровь отлила от лица.

— Не смей так говорить.

— Я пытался говорить о другом, сэр. Но вы меня не слушали. Я… наверное, я слаб, но я не смогу снова смотреть на это. Отпустите меня. — Он добавил совсем тихо: — Отпусти меня, Джек.  


В комнате стало тихо, только в камине по прежнему трещал огонь.

— Стью… — в горле встал ком, но Джек с силой сглотнул его и продолжил: — Мой Стью. Послушай… я не могу ради тебя перестать быть принцем. Гильбоа — моя страна, и меня всю жизнь готовили ей править. Не знаю, что думает по этому поводу Бог… но если честно, меня это и не волнует. И если бы я мог… но я не сумел — ни ради Джозефа, ни ради отца. Не проси меня об этом.

Из Стью будто выпустили воздух; он весь ссутулился.

— Завтра, — произнес он хрипло, — я подам вам прошение об отставке.

Джек кивнул. Стью медленно направился к выходу.

— Куда ты?

Он обернулся:

— К себе в квартиру.

Верно. У него же есть квартира. У него есть жизнь — отдельная от тебя…

Когда за Стью закрылась дверь, Джек обхватил себя руками. Несмотря на жар от камина, ему вдруг стало невыносимо холодно.

***

На самом деле в его жизни ничего не изменилось. Так Джек себе говорил. Ладно, он снова поверил, что кто-то может спасти его от одиночества — ну так сам виноват. Он ведь сказал Стью правду. Он не может перестать быть принцем — а у принцев, как говорил отец, не бывает друзей. Бывает только семья, только вот у него больше нет семьи…

Но у него все еще остается Гильбоа.

Он работал теперь за другим столом, но количество прошений и рапортов только увеличилось. Стычки на границе не прекращались, генерал Брюн на каждом собрании громогласно призывал «уже наконец что-то сделать», начиная напоминать Марка Катона-Старшего. Джек пытался разобраться в донесениях с границы и пару раз сам мотался и в Цевоим, и в Лисий лес, тут и там встречаясь с генералами и убеждаясь, что Брюн был прав — все они хранили о младшем Бенджамине хорошие воспоминания. А вот героический образ Шепарда в их глазах отчего-то померк. Не стоило тому обращаться за помощью к Гефу…

Дату массированных учений решили поставить на начало следующего месяца.

— Как раз приурочим к Взятию Порта. Если Шепард, разумеется, решит его праздновать…

Стью он не видел с того самого дня и не знал, что тот делает. Но на всякий случай попросил своих новых подручных следить, не поступит ли от Стюарта Рефиджа прошение о возвращении в действующую армию.

Как в воду смотрел. Как-то вечером — он был еще в офисе, потому что торопиться домой не было смысла, — ему позвонил начальник военкомата в Шайло.

— Вы просили сообщить, если нам поступит заявление от лейтенанта Рефиджа. Есть такое. Просится в спецназ.

— Да, — тяжело сказал Джек. — Спасибо.

— Отказать? По возрасту не можем, но найдем повод, если очень нужно.

— Нет. Просто…

«Просто не пускайте его на фронт», — хотелось сказать Джеку. Но он и так доставил Стью немало проблем. Он не может и сейчас управлять его жизнью.

— Не нужно отказывать. Просто… сообщите мне, куда вы его направите, хорошо?

— Разумеется, сэр, — в голосе военкома ему послышалось сочувствие. Джек положил трубку и долго сидел, не двигаясь.

***

Из-за участившихся атак на границе и близящихся учений — а еще из-за того, что тоска по Стью разъедала его, не оставляя ни на секунду — Джек почти перестал спать, уходя из бюро поздней ночью и возвращаясь, как только забрезжит свет. Если он недостаточно выматывался за день, то непременно видел сны. Не кошмары, как после Лисьего леса, а томные, полные неги и ленивого поскрипывания вентилятора, после которых ощущение счастья длилось еще несколько секунд — а потом Джек с грохотом падал в пропасть.

После этих снов труднее всего было не взять телефон и не позвонить Стью. Но он принц, в конце концов; сам им назвался, сам признался, что не может отказаться от себя. А если принц, то будь добр — соответствуй.

Он соответствовал; и каким-то образом умудрялся не заснуть, перечитывая бесконечные донесения, пил двойную порцию кофе, прежде чем приняться за рапорты от разведки. И хотя то, что он там вычитывал, подтверждало подозрения, Джеку это все равно чертовски не нравилось.

Несмотря на аврал, он упрямо каждую среду и воскресенье таскался в «Эдем». Теперь это место и Джеку казалось раем. Тихо, зелено, не трещат постоянно телефоны, не звенят пришедшие сообщения, да и сам он, Джек, здесь особо никому не нужен.

— У тебя здесь хорошо, — говорил он Хантеру, пока катил его по лужайке. — Я уже понимаю, почему ты не желаешь отсюда выходить. Я, наверное, тоже рано или поздно сюда попаду. Всех забот — высаживать цветы и смотреть, чтобы на ужине мне хватило бланманже… А тебе давали бланманже, а, лейтенант? Вот только не пудри мне мозги, ты отлично способен есть сам, без всяких капельниц.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, останавливая кресло у маленького озерца и расправляя на Хантере плед, — я раньше не думал, что от любви тоже можно сойти с ума. Не знал, что бывает так больно.

Отцу он принес семена роз — белых, красных и радужных, хотя понятия не имел, приживутся ли радужные в их климате.

— Отлично, отлично! — засуетился Сайлас. — Розовые кусты, если желаешь знать, в наших широтах способны давать цветы весь год. Нужно просто запастись терпением.

— Ты когда-нибудь о ней вспоминаешь? О Розе? То есть — о матери?

Сайлас опять посмотрел на него долгим взглядом.

— Знаешь, — сказал он. — Из тебя может выйти неплохой садовник. В тебе достаточно терпения, чтобы выпалывать сорняки.

Отец взял его за руку и высыпал луковицы в ладонь.

***

— Джек. Джек?  


Это Стью. Стью звал его — потому что на самом деле они не ссорились, и у них все хорошо.

— Ваше высочество!

Джек открыл глаза. Оказалось, он заснул прямо на садовой скамейке, как только Сайлас ушел на обед.

Стью стоял над ним и глядел своим обычным взглядом — полным спокойной заботы. Джек еле удержался, чтобы не ткнуться головой ему в живот.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — вышло хрипло.

— Навещал лейтенанта Хантера.

— А… — Джек сглотнул. — Спасибо.

Больше навещать беднягу и впрямь некому: родители умерли, а девушка бросила, как только услышала о перевороте.

— Ты что, спал на скамейке?

— Просто… немного отдохнул. Тут так хорошо…

— Джек, — в уголки губ Стью прокралась улыбка. — Это сумасшедший дом, ты в курсе?

— Вот я и говорю, — он зевнул, не сдерживаясь.

— Господи. Выглядишь дерьмово.

— Вот спасибо.

— Джек… Тебе бы отоспаться.

— Не могу, — он снова зевнул. — Вечером собрание насчет учений. Последнее.  


Стью вздохнул.

— Где твой шофер?

— Я его отпустил. 

На самом деле Джек водил машину сам. Не хотел никого... чужого. 

— Я живу рядом. Поедем ко мне, хоть поспишь чуть-чуть. А потом я отвезу тебя во дворец.

Он не должен был соглашаться, но, конечно же, кивнул:

— Спасибо.

Так странно: он ни разу не был у Стью. Впрочем, квартира у него была не слишком оригинальной. Типичная холостяцкая берлога, правда, очень чистая. На стуле, рядом с раскладным диваном, висела отглаженная форма.

— Ложись на диван. Когда ты нормально спал в последний раз?

— Много дел в министерстве.

— Брюн тоже все на тебя спихивает?

— Можно сказать и так.

Диванная подушка пахла Стью, и от резкой тоски Джек едва не разревелся. Едва не попросил Стью вернуться.

— Ну вот, — сверху на него спустилось одеяло. — Я разбужу тебя через два часа, хорошо?

Засыпать не хотелось. Стью почти неслышно ходил по комнате, и Джек пытался следить за ним сквозь прикрытые веки — и, сам того не заметив, провалился в сон.

Сквозь сон ему казалось, будто знакомая теплая рука ерошит ему волосы.

***

Джек проснулся резко, будто по сигналу «подъем», и тут же вскочил с дивана. В реальности он проспал всего часа два, а оказалось — неделю.  
— Все в порядке? Успеваешь?

Он кивнул. 

— Спасибо тебе огромное. Отлично выспался.

— Господи, — Стью покачал головой. — Полон дворец народу, и некому позаботиться о принце.  


— Ты обо мне заботился, — вырвалось у Джека.  


Стью посерьезнел.  


— Джек, послушай…  


— Нет, — тот поднял руку. — Нет, извини. Не надо. Все хорошо. Ты, — он снова взглянул на отглаженную форму, — ты, значит, уходишь на службу.  


— Я полагал, ты все об этом уже знаешь, — хмыкнул Стью.  


— Знаю. Просто хотел быть в курсе. Но я не собираюсь тебе мешать. Прости, если создалось такое впечатление.  


— Ничего. Значит, у вас на носу учения?  


— Мороки с ними — ты себе не представляешь.  


— Джек. Пожалуйста. Будь осторожнее.  


— Да, — в горле снова встал комок. — Да, и ты тоже.  


Он решился, шагнул к Стью вплотную.  


— Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Хочу сказать это сейчас, вдруг… потом не получится. Я люблю тебя, Стью. Я плохо умею любить, и никому моя любовь не идет впрок, но я просто хотел, чтоб ты знал. Та ночь, в камере, когда ты рассказывал мне байки про службу… Это была одна из самых счастливых ночей в моей жизни. Пусть я и думал, что меня расстреляют. И потом — в мотеле. Я так… мне так не хватает вентилятора, до сих пор, веришь? Я не могу перестать быть тем, кто я есть, но я все равно люблю тебя. Не хотел, чтобы ты уходил, не зная этого. И… Не дай себя убить, Стью, ладно?  


Перед глазами все расплывалось, но он улыбнулся. И шагнул за дверь прежде, чем Стью успел его остановить.

***

Зал советов гудел, наполняясь разноцветной военной формой.

— Давно я не видел такого сборища, — сказал регент.

В глазах у него полопались капилляры. Джек, выспавшись у Стью, выглядел чуть лучше — хотя и ему пришлось долго умываться холодной водой. Но на душе стало легче. — Мое присутствие обязательно?

— Боюсь, что да, — Джек кивнул. — Хотя бы на первой части. Дальше… мы сами разберемся.

— Отлично. Мишель ругается, что совсем меня не видит, а ей в ее положении нельзя расстраиваться.

Джек остановился:

— Серьезно?

У Шепарда сделался сконфуженный вид.

— Вот я трепло! Мишель не хотела никому говорить, пока срок маленький. Сам понимаешь, почему.

— Да. Понимаю.

Дэвид уселся на свое привычное место. Джек наконец спросил его:

— Что ты пообещал Гефу за поддержку?

Шепард не удивился.

— Порт. Шоу больше всего хочет заполучить Порт — ему кажется, что тогда Геф сможет простить Гильбоа остальные обиды. И он хочет, чтобы это случилось, пока он министр. Но, как ты понимаешь, Шоу не может решать все. Есть еще и генерал Маллик…

— Точно, — сказал Джек.

Он на секунду вернулся в кабинет за бумагами.

— Сэр, — окликнул его секретарь, — прошение о вступлении в дворцовую гвардию!

— Не сейчас, — отмахнулся Джек.

Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил, что свое место за столом уже занял Брюн, и вид у него чертовски довольный.

А

еще он увидел Стью. Отчего-то был в гвардейском мундире, а не в той форме, что Джек видел у него дома. Стью встал у двери рядом с Ричардсоном. Тот, если и удивился, вида не подал.  


Джек заставил себя отвести от него взгляд.

— Позволите начинать? Господин регент, господин генерал?

Дэвид кивнул.<

— Извольте, — сказал генерал.

— Итак, — начал Джек, разложив перед собой бумаги. — Я хотел бы огласить повестку нашего собрания, которое посвящено учениям на границе в связи с осложнившейся военной ситуацией…  


Он прочистил горло.

— Однако я боюсь, что повестку придется изменить, поскольку до меня дошли вести о предательстве в рядах офицеров Гильбоа.

Загудели. Особенно на галерке.

— Мне стало известно, — Джек поднял голос, перекрывая гул, — что генерал Брюн, который в настоящий момент занимает пост военного министра, вошел в сговор с генералом Закарией Малликом. По донесениям моей разведки — пожалуйста, раздайте копии донесений, — именно генерал Брюн стоит за организацией постоянных стычек на границе, которые в настоящий момент выматывают нашу армию, и стали причиной смерти многих наших солдат. Насколько стало известно разведке, генерал таким образом пытался создать условия, благоприятные для военного переворота, чтобы свергнуть регента, создать в Гильбоа хунту и отменить передачу Порта Изобилия Гефу, что неизменно привело бы к новой войне. В связи с этим я прошу у господина регента позволения арестовать генерала Брюна…

— Он лжет! Не слушайте его! Не слушайте этого заговорщика!

Брюн вскочил с кресла, попытался, кажется, вытащить табельное оружие, но уж где, а в этом зале к такому привыкли — и скрутили мятежного генерала в два счета.

>

Зал буйствовал. Джек выдохнул и украдкой посмотрел на Дэвида. Тот смотрел на принца с мягкой,знающей улыбкой.

_«Я знаю, чего бы ты ни добивался, ты никогда осознанно не станешь вредить Гильбоа»._

Вот ведь все-таки зараза…

***

— Откуда ты взял этот мундир?

Все разошлись. Последним ушел регент, по пути спросив Джека, хочет ли он занять «проклятое место» военного министра, раз уж столько усилий потратил, чтобы его освободить. Джек обещал подумать — потому что видел он только Стью, так и стоящего у стены.

— Одолжил, — сказал Стью. — Как и в прошлый раз. Я подал прошение о вступлении в гвардию. Пытался сказать тебе днем.

— А, так это было твое.

— Я понял, что не смогу тебя оставить. На фронте с меня было бы мало пользы.  


— А если бы я сделал то, о чем ты думал? Затеял бы сейчас бунт, застрелил Дэвида, провозгласил себя королем?

— Я понял, — раздельно проговорил Стью, — что не смогу тебя оставить. Говорю же. Полный дворец народа, и никто не позаботится о принце.

И тогда Джек сделал наконец то, чего так хотел последние несколько недель. Подошел и уткнулся носом в его плечо. Если кто-то увидит их… ну, тем хуже. Он все равно собирается просить регента издать указ об однополых браках.

— Ш-ш-ш, — сказал Стью, гладя его по спине. — Ш-ш-ш. Все хорошо. Я так горжусь тобой, Джек. Так горжусь.

— Я могу быть неплохим садовником, — пробурчал Джек в его плечо. — Главное, набраться терпения.

— Знаешь, — сказал Стью, — я нашел в каталоге такой же точно вентилятор. Закажем? У военного министра на это наверняка найдутся деньги…

**Author's Note:**

>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Стью»


End file.
